Ghost of a Chance
by Power with a Pen
Summary: Danny Phantom has had questions on his mind ever since three certain girls came to Amity Park. Identities will be revealed, questions will be answered, and friendships will be tested. Second story in the Of Ghosts and Girls trilogy.
1. Mysteries and Girls

Flying above the city wearing a black and white jumpsuit and having a white glow around him, he couldn't be happier. It was fair to say Danny Fenton's, or rather Danny Phantom's, life was anything but normal. But no one handled being turned into a half human, half ghost freak of nature then him.

Of course, this wouldn't be a story if nothing out of the ordinary happened. So, it was only when he spotted something in the sky he stopped flying. Up in the sky, a peculiar cloud seemed to turn to him. He wouldn't have bothered it a second glance normally but there was something incredibly odd yet familiar to him.

The cloud was spinning just like what he had seen just two weeks ago. And just three weeks ago, he had been running from her. It amazed him how much time had passed since he had met her. All three of them.

They had been strange, more strange than anything else in his already weird life. And, coming from him, made it very strange. But was stranger was that he thought he kept seeing them. It would be there for just a second and then be gone the next. It was probably just his imagination but he couldn't help but feel that they might be here. They had left so many questions unanswered.

And now that they might be gone forever, it seemed like he'd always be wondering. He was mad at them for not answering the bigger questions. What do they want him to do? They had been talking about some greater evil. And if they had to resort to recruiting the number one public ghost enemy, it had to be big.

But what? Alex had been hiding something from him. And from what he could tell, maybe from Hunter and Octavia too. It had to do with him somehow. In his heart, he knew. Hunter didn't seem like the kind of person who would understand why secrets had to be kept.

That made him feel guilty. A horrible feeling in his heart and mind. Hunter trusted him because he helped her get her friends back. And he had never told her that he was Danny Fenton. When she had been angry, there was seemed to be a wave of fear that traveled to everybody. If she found out he was another person, especially one that had gotten away from her, she'd be furious.

But there was the matter of Alex. There was something about her that made him feel strange. She seemed like an average twelve year old girl except when she had turned Vlad to stone. Both girls had shown admirable strength and trust, so why Alex hide something from her?

And that just left Octavia. A shy, timid girl who had just as much strength as her friends. Her singing could cause mass destruction when needed. Yet she acted like she was as weak and helpless. And she often was the first to notice things. She could see things that her friends missed.

Yet something made him confused. Alex had mentioned having a usual full team of six. That meant there were three other girls that he had to meet. Three girls that could be stronger, smarter, or even more dangerous than all of the others combined.

It would also be fair to say that these kinds of things could get under your skin. So when it comes to juggling school and the occasional saving innocent people from certain doom, certain problems like these are often forgotten. But he remembered what Hunter had said to him before leaving.

_"Goodbye," The tall girl said,"for now."_ For such young girls, they had a sense of responsibility to them. Whatever they protected, they seemed to take it very seriously. But when would they come back? It wasn't like he missed them in particular. It was what they hadn't told him that bothered him.

It wasn't like they could blend in with a crowd. When he had first seen Alex and Hunter, they had stuck out like a sore thumb. It would have been hard to not notice the tall pale girl with abnormally long hair and her dark-clothed partner-in-crime. The thought of the two girls actually agreeing actually made him smile a little bit.

Anxious to get these confusing and conflicting thoughts out of his head, he flew up higher. Flying some how made him feel better sometimes. The freedom was almost overwhelming. The wind, the speed, and the separation from the ground. _And never to be bother-_

His thoughts were quickly disrupted by a sudden feeling on his foot. He looked down to see a rope tied on to his foot. The rope lead down towards behind a building. He couldn't see who was holding it but there was a sudden jolt as the rope jerked and he was sent skidding to roof of a building.

He felt himself being pulled towards to where the rope holder was. The shadow of the building hid them from seeing their features however. The rope holder turned towards another figure that was standing next to them. They said a few words quietly before the rope holder looked back at him.

"Sorry 'bout this partner," They said. Their voice was feminine with a Southern accent. He tried to say something but something hit his head and he felt dizzy for a second. And then everything went black.

He woke up what seemed like several hours later but in actuality was just a few minutes from getting hit. He was in the familiar setting of Fenton Work's OP Center. There were scattered whispers around the room that died room as they say he was awake. There was the click of footsteps as one of them walked forward right in front of him, bending from the waist so that their face was just inches from his.

"Remember me?" said the golden-eyed girl.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! They're back! Anyways, I've been able to write this first chapter rather quickly so I'll be trying to gradually make these chapters longer for any readers. :D Thanks for being patient with me. **


	2. Meet the Team

And of course, he did. It took him a second to register that this was Hunter, and not some freak of nature ghost that he would have to shoot. That didn't mean Hunter wasn't a freak of a nature. Two large wings that looked out of place on a twelve year old were folded neatly on her back.

"Hunter?" He said, slightly confused. There was a flash of light as someone turned the light switch on. Hunter stood back up as a familiar figure stepped forward. Alex helped him up and started to talk. "Sorry about having to get your attention like that, but we can't exactly have a private conversation in public," She said.  
"What do mean, 'private conversation?' And who had that rope?" He asked. In the back of his mind, he suspected Hunter who had used the rope. It seemed like something she could and would do.

Well first question, we didn't come halfway cross the country for a Nasty Burger," Hunter began. "And, for your other question, you've gotta meet the others," Alex continued. She stepped back and pointed to three figures he hadn't noticed earlier. They stepped forward to show themselves.

"Allow me to introduce you to Diamante, AJ, and Myria," Alex said. Danny stared at three other girls. He couldn't believe that these were the girls. And to be honest, they didn't look like much.

The first girl, Diamante, was a small, fair-skinned girl with a tiny frame. Her chocolate brown hair was wavy and she wore a black headband. She wore a simple orange blazer above a white top, and a black belt on her white skirt that was like Octavia's skirt. And when she looked up, he saw that her eyes were violet, like Sam's.

Myria, the second girl, was a little bit taller than Alex. Her hair was a bright red-orange with what looked like thousands of curls tied up in a messy ponytail. Unlike Diamante or Octavia, she had a more rounded, full frame. A simple pink T-shirt and gray knee-length shorts were her wardrobe. She was smiling at him and he wondered if she had been holding the rope. But her sky blue eyes weren't telling him anything.

That left one girl. AJ turned out to be a a lanky and tall girl like Hunter, but, unlike her pale friend, her skin was tanned, despite the numerous freckles that covered most of her nose and cheeks. AJ had dark, ivy green eyes that made him feel uncomfortable. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a short ponytail. She wore a dark green jacket that seemed baggy at her shoulders which could be a hand-me-down that was tied at the waist. Her jeans were faded as if they had been a hand-me-down as well.

Danny noticed that she had something on her arm. At first he thought it was a snake (It wasn't as if that would be the weirdest thing that day.) but it was too thin to be one. As if reading his mind, AJ grabbed it and whipped it at him. He felt something wrapped around his wrist tightly. AJ tugged, sending him awkwardly spinning towards her.

He spun until he was right next to her. He looked down for a second to realize AJ had been handling a rope. So she had been the one earlier. Despite being younger than him, AJ was actually taller than him. She stopped his spinning with a single finger and said,"Howdy, partner."

She flicked her finger, and sent him spinning wildly back towards Alex. "I don't get it," Danny said, his head spinning. "Get what?" asked Octavia, nearly scaring him half to death. It hadn't occurred to him that Octavia could have been behind him but even if he had, he guessed that she would have hid from him. She was quite shy.

"I thought you guys were an entirely non-human thing. Why are they here?" He asked. Alex shot a glance at the other three girls as if they might be angry. "It's alright," said Diamante,"He doesn't know."Her voice sounded very mature for such a small girl.

"They're not humans," Alex said. "Dia is a wizard, AJ is an elf, and Myria is a demi-god." "Demi what now?" He blurted out, confused. Myria giggled which made her sound childish compared to Alex and Diamante who seemed very mature. "A demi-god is another term for half-blood, a.k.a, a half-human, half god."

Danny didn't say anything for a second. Half-human. So they already knew that there were half-humans out there. He looked up and saw six girls with all very confused looks. "Wow, you weren't that shocked even when I told you I was a demon," Hunter remarked.

"Sorry, it's nothing," He said, a poor excuse even in his mind. Though most girls nodded in agreement, Alex narrowed her eyes at him. For a second he was scared again. Alex had very peculiar eyes; They were light gray, but not the light blue people thought was gray, and reminded him of snakes. It made the sort of crazy sense because Alex had made snakes come to life once.

It was then he realized that Alex had changed since the last time he had met her. Her old shirt had replaced with a white T-shirt with a purple, stylized heart on the chest. Yet she kept the same cargo shorts. Octavia had changed a little bit as well, as she no longer wore the yellow jacket from last time. Instead she wore a green sweater depicting a reddening leaf. Otherwise she seemed like the same kind, but very fearful, girl from last time.

Hunter wasn't exempt from this either. Strangely, she still wore a light blue sweatshirt but a different one now, likely because the old one was cut up like a Christmas present. There was only one difference, being the emblem. Instead of one black lightning bolt, she had changed into two black lightning bolts. Her hair had also been cut tremendously to where it now went to her shoulder blades instead of her below her waist.

"Alright then," Alex said, finally taking her stone cold gaze off of him. "You're probably wondering why we've come back, especially with a full team, right?" She asked. Danny nodded, allowing her to continue. "The Princess asked us to come back here so that we can get a better idea of what the Fentons do here," Alex said.

"And basically, she wants us to, well, essentially-" Alex was cut off by AJ. "Break in to their lab. Grab a few weapons, and get the heck out. Sound familiar?" She said. Her voice was unnaturally cold when she spoke to him.

"Well yeah. You tried to do that last time," He answered. "Exactly. And you're just the guy to help us. We've seen that you've been using the Fenton's inventions. The Thermos, for an example. You can help us figure how the inventions work. Then we'll leave," Alex explained.

"Why would I?" Danny said, his voice much more forceful than he thought it would be. Alex quickly glanced at her friends as if expecting one of them to explode. He noticed that she kept an especially close eye on Hunter even after looking at her friends.

"Because we're not going to do anything bad with the inventions. Quite the opposite in fact. We need to know how to deal with ghosts effectively after Hunter nearly died while fighting one," Alex's voice trailed off. Hunter's expression went darker than before. "Just tell me you're gonna help us?"

"I'm in."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was rushed due to the huge amounts of homework that I've been getting lately. Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up in the few weeks or so. :D**


	3. Ancient Curses and Blasters

So he'd be helping them steal weapons from his own home. In a way, it wasn't that bad. After all, Alex had assured him that they wouldn't do anything bad with them. So it was somewhat safe to help them. _Probably as safe as dancing with fire, _He told himself.

Alex told him that they would couldn't stay at Fenton Works for long. After all, bringing a ghost into a ghost hunting family was already pretty risky. So, after he agreed, Octavia grabbed her friends, turned them all intangible and flew out. He noticed that Hunter did most of the flying.

Down on the ground, the six girls quickly fled from Fenton Works. Alex had guessed that staying around there wouldn't be good for them. They knew that were only the Fentons that lived there, but that was four people who might think they were up to something.

"So girls, what do you think of Amity?" Alex asked. "Well, it's certainly, er, homey," Diamante said. It was fair to say that Amity Park was a step down from their usual. "I think it's nice, but don't you think it's a bit weird that ghosts are always this place? There doesn't seem to be much here anyways," reasoned a less than impressed Myria.

"Maybe this place was built on an ancient burial ground or something," joked Hunter. Despite her friend's humor, Alex couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. "Hunter, what was that thing in the Fenton's lab?" She asked. Hunter thought for a moment, then asked,"What thing?" "It was like a door, but with yellow and black stripes, and I think it was octagonal in shape," Alex said.

"Define octagonal," Hunter said, trying to figure out what it meant. "I know what you mean. I think it was a Ghost Portal," Octavia said, then covered her mouth with her hands afterwords. " 'Ghost Portal?' What does a Ghost Portal even do?" Alex asked. Suddenly Octavia went as pale as Hunter.

"Nothing. It does absolutely nothing. Nothing at all," She said quickly. All five girls gave her a confused look. But Octavia didn't say anything after that. "Well anyways," said AJ,"What else did you guys see here?" "Uh, wasn't there the Nasty Burger?" Hunter asked. "Are you kidding? Do you want a replay of last time?" Alex said, smiling.

"On second thought, we could go the museum you wanted to see last time," Hunter suggested. This time everyone agreed. As they started to walk to the museum, Alex purposely stood next to Octavia. "Tavi, what's wrong with the Ghost Portal?" Octavia squealed like a mouse and whispered something inaudible.

"What was that?" She asked. Octavia's mouth opened but it appeared like no noise came out. Her wavy blonde hair flopped forward, covering half of her face. Alex decided that it was best to leave her alone and walked back to the front of the group. It wasn't long before they reached the museum.

"So," began a less than impressed Myria as they walked inside,"What's in here that we need to see?" The six friends gathered at the foot of what looked like an ancient sarcophagus. "I read about these a little while ago," Alex said. "The Egyptians were supposed to be able to communicate with other creatures. They usually trusted their gods, but they were very skilled at summoning ghosts. Fan out and try to find anything about ghosts," She ordered.

All five girls nodded and spread out across the exhibit. Alex however went over to what looked like a musty piece of papyrus stuck inside of a glass box. Her eyes scanned the text absently. It seemed just to be the ancient people rambling on about peace or harmony or something like that but her eyes caught on a single character in the text.

"Girls! Check this out!"She called out. The girls gathered quickly around the papyrus and Alex began to read. "Basically, it says,'The afterlife is full of mysteries; But yet we see its affects around us in the form of the lost souls. Calling upon these souls are one of the greatest accomplishments for-' and then it's too blurred for me to read."

For a few moments, the only movement was the exchanging of looks from the six girls. Suddenly Octavia said,"It makes sense, a little bit." "How?" AJ and Diamante said nearly together. "Well, the Egyptians were magicians, like an earlier form of wizards," Alex reasoned,"So, they could have imprisoned ghosts in stuff like lamps or mirrors, right?" Octavia cleared her throat before saying,"Well yes, but I was saying that they could open portals into the-" She suddenly stopped talking and blushed furiously.

"I think she's hiding something," whispered a suspicious Hunter to Alex. Alex had to resist the amazing amount of sarcasm she could have forced into her next sentence. Instead, she settled with a hushed "you don't say."

"Octavia, we're your friends. You can tell us anything," Alex then said to Octavia, her voice more gentle. Octavia took a breath as if she was going to say something but she didn't say anything. Alex noticed that she was eying the mirror on the sarcophagus. "Fine. As your friend, I am not going to force you tell me what you're hiding," Alex said.

The other girls grunted in agreement, more irritated than anything else that they couldn't know what she was hiding. But Octavia didn't seem to mind as she smiled in a bitter kind of way.

"Let's just go walk around a little more. It's getting late and we promised Danny that we'd be at the lab at eleven forty-five," Alex suggested, eager to keep the awkward silence away. "Ya, you guys can walk. I'll be flying," said Hunter. "Sorry Hunter, but I can't have you fly," said Alex in a matter-of-fact tone. Hunter twitched like someone had just shocked her.

"What? Why?" She said, her voice verging on the brink of her normal voice and yelling. "The princess said that we need to stay as low-profile as possible, something you couldn't resist when we were on vacation," Alex said,"And nearly nothing is more distracting than a mix of a girl and flying lizard." Hunter growled like a cat, which didn't exact help the situation at the time.

Xxx

It was eleven thirty seven when six girls were looking across the street at Fenton Works. It wasn't as if it was strange to stare at the only house on the block (or even the city) with a giant metallic communication center at the top. Or at least that was what Myria thought it was at first sight.

But staring at it when they should have been getting the "bedtime" speech was a bit odd. And even though Alex had told them that the Fentons were just normal humans, and even if they saw them, Diamante was rather skilled with Memory Charms, nearly everybody was nervous.

Nearly everybody meaning everyone but Alex. For someone who was twelve, Alex was very mature. But then again, she had been dead for a thousand years. It'd be like having a birthday cake with twelve candles on it for the rest of your life.

"Okay, we're ready to go," Alex whispered. The others nodded. Everyone grabbed hands, with Octavia in the middle. Octavia concentrated hard and soon all the girls were invisible. Alex counted to three on her fingers to Hunter and they began to flap their wings in synchronization. Otherwise, they'd be flying awkwardly and off-balance.

They stopped at the front door. Octavia concentrated, closing her eyes, and they were now intangible. They flew forwards, and passed through the door. Alex pointed down and on another count of three both girls stopped flying. The result caused them to fall through the floors.

Finally landing in the Fenton's lab, the girls fell in a crumpled mess on the ground, unable to stop themselves from hitting the ground. "We've got to work on that," said a particularly ruffled Diamante. She took a second to smooth her hair and adjust her headband neatly.

Ignoring her, Alex said,"It's eleven forty-five. And he's not here." She looked around as if to see if Danny was hiding invisibly from her. "Hold your horses," said a seemingly disembodied voice. Alex turned around to see Danny standing just a few feet from behind her. And judging from the faces of Myria and Hunter, they had seen him before her and didn't tell her.

"Thanks for coming," Alex said graciously, despite her slight anger at her friends. "So, essentially, we just need you to tell us what these things do. Got it?" She asked. "Fine," He said flatly. He felt a slight unease since Alex, a twelve-year old girl, was bossing him around. But then again, she was technically older than him in that weird sort of birthday-candles-on-a-cake way.

In the back, Hunter was staring oddly at what looked like, as she described it, 'a basketball net that's on a wooden stop sign.' Kudos for originality. "So what's this?" She asked, unaware of her unawareness. "Fenton Ghost Catcher," Danny said blankly. "But I thought you used the thermos-thingy for catching ghosts, right?"

"Hunter, the Ghost Catcher isn't for catching ghosts; It's a play on what it was inspired by, a dream catcher," said Myria. For a second, Danny was surprised. It was the second time he had heard her talk and yet it sounded like something like Alex would say.

"Well yeah," He said, unable to find better words. "What's this?" said Diamante,"It just looks like a coffee mug with the name Fenton in front of it." "That's because it is," said Danny in a how-could-you-not-know-that voice. AJ, however, was not impressed by the amount of technology in the room.

"Listen, Danny, ah don't mean to be rude, but this a mite borin'. But when the heck do we get on to the heaveh artillery?" She said, her slight accent making it a little hard to understand her. "Why would you need that anyways? How old are you anyways?" Danny said, more quietly so that the others wouldn't hear him.

AJ's expression darkened. But just then the weirdest thing happened; she laughed. "Listen, ya not in any position to call us young, Ghost _Boy," _She said with a smile,"But, seriously, ah'm not a little ballerina like Dia; I need something bigger than a a prissy lil' thermos."

And with that, she walked away. Still deciding what she meant by 'prissy little thermos', Danny was called over by Myria and Alex who were concentrated on a particularly peculiar weapon on the table. They seemed very confused by it, but by the looks on their faces, Alex was more confused than Myria.

"So what does this do?" said Myria. The weapon in question of course was the very same blaster that sent Wulf back to the Ghost Zone. "It sends a blast that immediately sends a ghost to the Ghost Zone," Danny said simply. It was then Octavia squealed feverishly. Everybody turned towards her, which made her pale immensely. In fact, he swore that her hands was flickering into invisibility.

Suddenly Hunter snapped. "Octavia, you've been hiding something from us all day! Just spit it out already!" Alex seemed appalled at her friend. "Hunter! You can't just yell at Octavia like that!" "Really?! Then tell me I'm not the only one who's concerned about what the heck she was hiding from us!" Hunter spat, and Danny was sure he could see literal blue-white sparks dancing around Hunter's enclosed fists. AJ joined in and began shouting,"Girls! Give it a rest!'

Now they were all shouting, and Danny worried someone would wake up. Plus, he was sure that Alex had just called Hunter 'buck-toothed' and he wasn't sure what Hunter had said, but he was sure it couldn't be anything good. Myria began to walk forward, but tripped at the table, sending the blaster flying. It crashed down on the hard floor, remarkably unharmed. But it began glowing as if it was going to fire. But none of the girls noticed.

Like a gunshot, it fired. For a second it seemed that nothing had happened. Then Octavia screamed. Her legs had turned into the ghostly tail that Danny himself had sometimes. It began to swirl with the vortex and panic ensued. "Tavi!" said Myria, rushing to help her. She grabbed Octavia's arms and tried to dig her heels into the ground.

"Myria!" cried Diamante. She ran to Myria's side and grabbed her by the waist and pulled. But, Diamante was not very strong. AJ noticed and quickly ran to her aid and tugged hard. For a second it seemed to work. AJ was very strong for a girl, even for a teenager. But it wasn't working. Hunter paled, the first time he had seen her a shade lighter, and madly flapped her wings, joining the others in pulling. Her wings were working at a near insane rate; Loose papers and even small objects were blown away.

That just left Alex. As if she was expecting this to happen, her hands were already glowing a pale silver. "Hunter!" She cried, darting to Hunter and pulled with her magic. Even so, she flapped her wings like Hunter. But they were already slipping. "Danny!" She cried with a shrieking voice. He reached out to try to grab her, but there was a faint popping noise, the sounds of six distinct screams, and then nothing.


	4. Jailbirds and ChainGirls

They woke up later. Or at least Alex did. Her head hurt like someone had hit it with a baseball bat and a sledgehammer at the same time. The first thing she noticed was that only Myria, Octavia, and herself were conscious. AJ's hair was a mess, her was ponytail holder almost coming out, Hunter's wings were spread out like a parachute behind her, and Diamante would have screamed at herself if she was conscious. Her headband was spread like a visor on her eyes and there was a certain amount of scruffiness in her normal smooth brown hair.

But what struck her as odd was their clothes. They seemed to have changed into what looked like striped black and white jumpsuits. They seemed very ugly in her opinion. "Myria, what is this place?" She asked simply to Myria. Myria gave her a where-the-heck-have-you-been-for-the-last-thousand-years look. "It's called a prison," She said, a little annoyed.

"No, no, no, no," whispered Octavia madly. Her eyes were rapidly moving across their surroundings. "This is not good. Not good," She said, louder. Now the others were beginning to wake up. Instead of hurriedly checking over them so that they weren't hurt, Octavia started to hyperventilate.

"Tavi, what's wrong?" Alex said. "'What's wrong?' We're supposed to be out there and not in here!" She pointed at the green and purple sky, if you could even call it that. "How can you think this is okay?" The tiny girl shouted at her. Or at least as close as Octavia could get to yelling. It was more of a loud whisper than anything else. Finally waking up, Hunter and AJ got up slowly, but Diamante was already standing and brushing dust of her arms.

"Just calm down, Tavi," She said groggily,"Just explain why you're so freaked out." Octavia took a deep breath before she began. "Well, you know that blaster Danny was talking about? And how he said it sent a ghost to the Ghost Zone?" She waited until everybody nodded.

"Well," She quietly,"This is the Ghost Zone. The absolute most horrible place that ever existed in the history of eternity." For a second all girls exchanged unbelieving looks. It wasn't because they were stuck in a place called the Ghost Zone but that Octavia actually hated something.

"Tavi', you never told us 'bout this place," reasoned AJ,"What's so bad 'bout it?" Octavia said simply,"Well, you know how Danny captures ghosts in his thermos?" The girls nodded again. "Well, where do you think he puts him after he catches them?"

Suddenly it became apparent in Alex's mind. Octavia never actually told her about where she had been before they had met. And her fear and shyness around Danny was because she was afraid that if she did something wrong, he'd send her back here. But why was this a bad place?

"The Ghost Zone is the place where all ghosts are kept so that they don't wreck havoc on Earth," she continued, as if reading Alex's mind. "It's pretty much the opposite of Earth. So, physics, manners, and even logic are kind of useless here." But AJ still wasn't getting something.

"But why are we wearin' prison outfits?" AJ said, confused. "Because, you're in prison," said a voice in front of them,"And that's the rules." All six girls stared up at the figure in front of them. His skin was a skeletal white which made Hunter's complexion look normal. He was taller than AJ, and much more intimidating with his harsh expression.

"Uh sir," said Alex,"Might I ask the warden why were here?" "You're talking to him," The ghost said. "Well then, sir," He stopped her mid-sentence. "The name's Walker," He said simply. "Well, Mr. Walker, sir, my friends and I were wondering why we're in prison?" Suddenly Walker's expression darkened, something that seemed impossible to begin with. "Possession of other world objects, including weapons," He said darkly,"Isn't that right, sweetheart? He added, eying AJ in particular. Of all the girls, AJ carried the most weapons, including a scythe, a spear, and her rope.

"But this is the Ghost Zone, right? And we're not-" Diamante tried to say but Alex quickly put her hand on her friend's mouth. "What Diamante was saying is that shouldn't we get a trial?" Alex said quickly. Walker gave her a suspicious look but said,"No." And then he left.

Diamante waited until he was gone before saying,"Why'd you stop me! I could have gotten us out of here!" "Or gotten us unwanted attention! Girls," Alex said firmly,"if we want to get out of here, we need to be as invisible as possible. And that does not mean we can rely on Octavia to keep us actually invisible."

AJ sighed, obviously not pleased. "But ain't that gonna be a little hard for us? I mean, we don't exactly it anywhere. Not even at a middle school," She said. "I know it's going to be hard, but we can't depend on anyone to help us," Alex said darkly, "The Princesses might not even know how to get into the Ghost Zone, and Archer wouldn't have a clue."

"We need to be as open-minded as we can about this situation," She directed,"A way to get out could be right in front of us." A guard came over to their cell and opened the door. "Lunchtime," he said simply.

He lead them out of their shared cell, not even bothering to look at them. Alex had a strange feeling this prison wasn't the law enforcement she hoped to find. But no matter what, she was sure that they could get out of here. How they were going to get out of the Ghost Zone was a different matter.

No amount of magic could open a portal out of here, even if she knew how. And she doubted Octavia could open a portal. After all, if she could, they wouldn't be here still. Trying to sort her thoughts, Alex followed the guard into a new room. It certainly was a prison cafeteria.

The bleak and some scarred faces of the prisoners sat at tables. A few faces turned into their directions as the door opened. But Alex followed their eyes, and they seemed to be looking at the guards. Somehow, that didn't make her feel any better. In fact, she felt awkward. She was a tiny twelve year old nerd who could barely fly even with help. But these were ghosts who had been sent here because they were stronger and used their powers for evil.

Hunter nudged her with her elbow, knocking her out of train of thought. "Over there," She whispered. Following her eyes, Alex spotted what Hunter was looking at and nearly screamed. Sitting at a table, surrounded by fugitives, was a large form with an unforgiving look in his eyes.

_Skulker, _the name rang in her ears like a bad memory. Hunter was looking just as scared as she was; After all, this was the same ghost who they had helped put in here and they weren't exactly the best of friends. "Just don't tell Octavia and don't look at him. I think he can smell fear," Alex said back.

Like a pack, with Octavia in the middle, they made their way up for food. The lunch lady didn't react at the new girl except for when she splashed a strange mixed of mashed potatoes and perhaps chicken noodle soup on Myria's tray and it splashed on her shirt, which made her smirk.

They sat down at a table, trying to avoid making eye contact. When they sat down, Alex said,"Don't try to talk to them. Most of these ghosts were sent here by Danny, so none of them can be good." "Speakin' of which, dont'cha think it's a bit strange that Danny's never told ya guys 'bout this?" asked AJ. "What do you mean?" Hunter asked in retaliation.

"Well, you guys said that he told ya about ghosts in general, right?" AJ asked again. "Well no," Hunter said sheepishly,"In fact, I think we told him more about us then he for us." "Well that's great. You get the chance to talk to the one guy that actually knows about the Ghost Zone and you don't even bother to ask whether there's, oh I don't know, another dimension that is the complete opposite of Earth that contains every ghost!" said Diamante, aggavated.

"Now, just calm down Dia," said AJ calmly,"It's obvious that Alex has thought of a way to get us out of not only here but the Ghost Zone. Ain't that right, 'Lex?" Alex tensed at not only the fact AJ mispronounced her name as 'Lex', which was often associated with Lexi which was a name she despised with a burning passion, but that they thought she had a plan.

"Actually," She got out, before all the girls paled. "What's wrong?" She asked, confused. Diamante cleared her throat, and choked,"Well, we were all expecting you to know what to do, since, well, you are the one who usually knows about these kinds of things, so I guess we all thought you'd know what to do..."

Her voice trailed off, but her point was made clear. Alex blushed that they had thought of her that way, but felt ashamed at the same time. "I don't have a plan," She said plainly. Their reactions were fairly mixed; AJ and Hunter clenched their teeth (Hunter's fangs seemed to painfully touch her lip which couldn't have felt very good), Myria gulped and paled, while Diamante and Octavia looked as if they might faint.

"But that doesn't mean were stuck here, girls! If there's one thing I learned about us, we can do anything together," Alex added, trying to ease her friend's nerves. "No offense Alex," said Hunter. Alex was surprised to her hear actually call her Alex, especially in a situation like this. "I already knew we could do anything. But we're still just six middle school girls that are way over our heads, and who should be screaming over a boy band rather than stuck in a other-worldly paranormal prison!" Hunter said. Alex stared her directly her in the eyes. They were locked for a second, but Hunter looked away. As long as she had known Hunter, Alex had never seen her so, so lost.

"Listen, Hunter," She said,"We're not Girl Scouts. We're the Princess's personal friends and apprentices. We're a lot more than a bunch of middle school girls. And we're more than six girls over their heads. We've fought monsters, battled the spirit of chaos, and are even friends with a robot, a spy, a boy genius, and so many more!"  
Hunter may have smiled. But her blonde hair covered her face now. Alex also remembered that things had changed in those two little weeks since they had met Danny. A lot of things. They weren't just six friends any more. They were six protectors of the magical and human world, and they still had to deal with just regular girl problems. "I just wish they had an instruction manual for being heroes," Hunter muttered.

She turned back to the others, a fanged smile on her pale face. "Uh girls," Octavia said,"I don't mean to be pushy, but there's something you should see." Octavia had gotten up from the table after Hunter had made her instruction manual comment. "You've found something to help us get out of here?" asked Diamante.

"Uh, not exactly," Octavia said quietly. The others came over to her. They all followed her eyes and soon they were six mouths open in surprise. On the wall was a 'Wanted' poster. And you didn't have to be as smart as Alex to see the writing on the wall. Because, on the poster, was a sign that said, _Wanted; Danny Phantom. _And the picture didn't just show the white-haired ghost boy. He was on there, naturally, but there was another picture of a scrawny human teenager. And under that, it read, _The Halfa. _


	5. Destination Confrontation

_ "_There's got to be an explanation for this," Alex said, the shock finally passing,"Maybe "Halfa" is a ghost term for someone with split personalities. Or maybe just two people who work together. Or a doppelganger. Or, oh I don't know!" "It's that kid!" Hunter suddenly realized. "What kid?" Alex immediately asked.

"Alex, do you remember when we cornered Sam and Tucker to find Danny? There was one more kid. And I remember he had black hair and looked like AJ could throw him across a room if she wanted to!" Hunter said, her mind working busily. "I remember him, faintly, but we've got to find out more about this, and to do that, we've got to get out here." Alex said, trying to devise a plan.

"Um, Alex," Octavia whispered,"Do you also remember how I told you that I'd been here before?" Alex nodded slightly, raising an eyebrow at the same time. "Well, the Halfa is supposed to be a half-human, half-ghost. But it's just a legend! But then again, angels, demons, demi-gods, wizards, elves, and even ghosts are supposed to be myths, so I guess I should have told you about this earlier," She said quietly. Alex nodded, trying to process all this sudden information and shock that had just come.

"Hm," Myria said, leaning closer to the picture. She set her hand on the wall to study the poster closer. Or so it seemed. Her hand appeared to slide through the wall, making her trip slightly. "Wow. What was that?" She said, regaining her balance. Despite Myria not being the most graceful, this was new.

"Also, non-ghosts can phase through walls here," Octavia whispered, looking as if she might fade away any second. Alex literally felt her lip twitch because of how weird of a situation they were already in. "Okay, just let me take this all in," Alex said, rubbing her temples.

"We're in the Ghost Zone, the opposite of the Earth, place where logic doesn't make sense. We're also in a prison for having stuff from Earth. And since this is the opposite of Earth, and that's where ghosts can phase through things, all non-ghosts can phase through things. And the only person who could possibly help in this situation is on Earth, unaware we're in prison," She said,"So basically, it's another 'we're on our own' situation.

"We'll need to find a way to get out of here without raising suspicions. We could phase through the walls, but that would mean leaving Octavia behind since she can't phase out of here, so that won't work. We could try to rally the other prisoners but that's ridiculous; Who would listen to six little girls?" She continued.

"Maybe if we could just get our stuff back, we could try to fight our way out of here," suggested Hunter. "No," Alex denied,"We'd have to fight our way there, and without our weapons, we'd have to rely on magic. And there's no plants here, so AJ would have to rely on her strength. And Diamante can't do a charm without her wand, and there's no clouds or anything for you to work with."

"But what about Hunter's speed? And I'm fully capable of taking care of myself without my dagger," said Myria. "But we can't take chances. If we exposed that we're not ghosts, they'll only want us to stay longer. I mean, a captive angel is worth a large amount in ransom," Alex said.

"Then what are we gonna do?" AJ said. "I've still got my magic. Maybe I can make some illusions of ourselves, or maybe I could put a Memory Spell on some of the guards so they'd forget about us, but that would leave Walker," Alex rambled,"What do you think Myria?"

Myria put her hand on her chin thoughtfully and then said,"Well, maybe we can phase through the wall. Octavia could overshadow one of us and maybe that might work." "I don't think so," Alex said,"It would still be a ghost trying to phase through a wall, just carrying a non-ghosts."

"Well, we've got to do something," Diamante said,"I mean, there's a solution to every problem, so maybe we're just missing it." "I don't think it's that simple," Alex said, her voice growing weary. "We could just ask Walker how for a trial so we could defend ourselves," Octavia said.

"Tavi, that won't work," Hunter said,"A warden is always intent on keeping a full prison. He definitely won't let six prisoners go just because they 'don't belong here.' She did air quotations just to emphasize how crazy Octavia's suggestion was.

"We'd just need something so big and destructive that no one could ignore it. And then there would still be the issue of how we would control it," Alex said. "Or maybe I can shape-shift us into birds or butterflies and fly away. But I'd need a lot of magic for a single transformation spell.

"How 'bout you make one of us the big distraction you need? 'Course, you'd need to give us wings so that we could fly away too," AJ suggested. Alex's eyes shined brightly. "Girls, what's big, distracting, and can clobber villains like Hunter in a game of Whack-A-Mole?"

"Gryphons?" asked Myria. "AJ?" Diamante said, looking quite smug with her answer. AJ ignored her but gritted her teeth angrily. Suddenly Hunter's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Alex, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, then I _am _rubbing off on you," She said, grinning so much it looked like her fangs were piercing her lip.

"I know, and I don't like it that much," Alex said, although she was still smiling,"But it's the only solution I can think of." Octavia looked at Alex's and Hunter's expression with fear. "Oh my," She managed before Alex finally revealed her plan. "I know Jake's going to be mad at this, but there's just one thing for the job," Alex paused before smiling to Hunter and together they said,"Dragons."

xxx

Outside of the Ghost Zone, Danny stood in front of the Ghost Portal, watching the swirling green of the portal fearfully. He knew somewhere in there, Alex and the rest were probably lost. And no matter how much he hated them for blackmailing him earlier, they were just kids. Even if AJ looked like she throw him across a room if she could.

But they seemed like they could take care of themselves. Even Alex, who seemed like the most level-headed (But anyone could next to Hunter) of the group, protested against being called a little girl. So maybe they weren't little helpless girls after all. But it didn't feel right to leave them alone.

Next to him Sam gave him a gentle and somewhat sad look. "You don't have to do this, you know that right?" She said, her voice trailing at the sight of the portal. "If I don't, who will?" He said, trying to avoid her eyes. It was then that Sam saw that he wasn't so sure about this.

"Listen," She said, turning him so that he looked her directly in the eyes. There was just a moment of silence as they stared at each other. "They'll be fine. If you go back there now, he'll just make yourself a target for other ghosts," Sam said,"I can't let that happen."

Danny looked away towards the portal. The swirling green now seemed more like a dream than anything else. He walked over to the portal and paused for a second. Then, he simply pressed a button on the control board. The Fenton Portal closed with three metallic _clicks. They'll be okay, _He thought to himself. And how wrong can one person be?

Well Danny was just about find out.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Alex and the others hurried back to their cell. In order to turn into a dragon, they'd need a rough idea how it would look. Diamante sacrificed one of her hair clips in order for them to sketch on the wall. If they had their weapons, Alex would have been able to use her knife but she obviously didn't have that.

However, while brainstorming ideas of what their dragon should have, it lingered over them that one of them had to become the dragon. "So, who's gonna be this thing?" AJ finally said, breaking the awkward tension between all of them. "Well naturally, it'll have to be someone who already knows how to fly," said Myria,"So that leaves Hunter, Octavia, and Alex." The three in question shared nervous looks.

"Well, I'm not very good at flying," said Alex,"And it'll help if I'm able to the spell on someone else." That left Hunter and Octavia. "Alright I'll do it!" Hunter said, slightly annoyed. It wasn't like Octavia wasn't at good at flying, it was that she had a fear of dragons. And ghosts, heights, bugs, and the dark, and it seemed like Octavia gained a new fear every week.

Octavia mouthed 'thank you' and then remained silent. "Okay, so Hunter's going to be the dragon. Well, let's get too designing this thing," Alex said,"It will have to look like Hunter in a way, so large wings, slight overbite with the fangs, and gold eyes. Dia, is there a dragon like that?" Hunter gave an angry look because of the overbite remark; But anyone could see that her fangs did protrude a bit.  
Diamante paused for a second and began to search her mind. Diamante's parents were researching dragons, so Alex figured she might know a thing or two. "Hm, well, we might be looking at the stereotypical Western dragon, but since we're only twelve, it will be a small one. Maybe six, seven feet tall? Not including horns if we go that way.

"Of course, Hunter would still have her weather powers instead of fire so maybe not on the same level of Jake, so maybe it'll be a Stormbane Dragon. Mother always says those things are an absolute nightmare to handle, even the teenage ones. Here, hand me the hairpin," Diamante finished, and Myria handed her the hair clip.

Using her graceful fingers, she began to scrape the wall. The others just stared with relative interest. They all knew Diamante was a wonderful artist but it would be rather hard to design a dragon that Hunter would have to be. After a few minutes, Dia was done. The picture was more than convincing.

On the wall was the outline of a strong dragon. Tiny spines lined the narrow head and trailed to the very end of the tail. The dragon's tail was longer than the body and made it seem much more snake-like. It had only three claws on the hands and feet, each one as long as a normal finger would be. Two large wings, very similar to Hunter's in fact, seemed like they could very lift the dragon right off the wall.

Now it seemed that the tables were turning; They had an advantage over Walker and his goons. Speaking of goons, an officer appeared at their cell. "Walker wants to talk to you," He said, not looking over at what they were doing. They had just enough to exchange worried looks before he forced them out.

They walked past cages of what seemed like the ugliest creatures Alex had ever seen. _I guess that's why they kept them off earth, _She thought to herself, bringing an amused but nervous smile. They stopped at a door that read "Walker." Couldn't get much more simple than that.

The guard let them in and then left. The room was suspiciously dark, with the only light above a desk. Walker was sitting at that desk, expecting them. Alex looked nervously over to Hunter who was just as worried as she was. Apparently, slipping into the crowd hadn't work as well as she hoped.

"So girls, tell me what you know about the Ghost Boy," Walker said, looking up. Alex narrowed her eyes, wondering if she could try that statue spell again. "I don't know what you're talking about. And how would I know just one certain ghost boy out of the nearly endless amount of ghosts there are in here?" She said, playing dumb, which was quite a feat for normally know-it-all Alex.

Walker narrowed his eyes, but smile crookedly. "Funny thing you should say that. Skulker came in just a few weeks ago. Said that the Ghost Boy and three girls put him back into the Ghost Zone. And I was able to talk to him a few minutes ago. Do these descriptions fit anyone you would know?

"A small blonde girl with wavy hair. Aquamarine eyes. Ghost, and was a very dangerous _singer. _An average girl with coffee-brown skin, black hair, and silver eyes. Feathery wings, and not very good at flying, but was able to fight with telekinesis and a knife. A tall girl, messy blonde hair, pale skin. Gold eyes. Dragon-like wings. Nasty temper."

Walker smiled even wider now. The descriptions were more than enough evidence than he needed. Alex exchanged looks with both Hunter and Octavia. Surprisingly, Octavia had a rare look of bravery in her eyes. "And why would we tell you anything?" She said, shocking everybody but Walker with the tone of her voice.

"Because, if you do, I'll let you go," He said. Alex responded immediately with,"No." She wasn't just about to tell him that Danny was part of a group of heroes that were trying to fight a villain they didn't know about. Or a group of villains. It was kind of hard to tell at this point.

Walker smirked, making Alex only feel more uncomfortable. "I see that you going to try the 'tough girl' act on me. Sorry, but that doesn't work. It's a rule," He said, staring directly at Alex. "Well, I guess then we're just going to have break some of the rules then," Alex said coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fine, have it your way," Walker said, still smirking,"Guess we'll have to this the hard way." Like a swarm of bees, guards came into the room, seizing the six. Hunter flapped her wings and was trying to bite the guards circling her. Alex hands glowed with a silver light and she was trying to push the guards away. Octavia floated up towards the ceiling and was trying to make the guards let go of her as she flew in tight circles.

AJ was a flurry of movement, black and white blurring her direction. She kicked, punched, and even attempted to trip a few guards, despite not having legs. It was fair to say the last move wasn't very effective. Myria and Diamante had teamed up, the latter resorting to rather childish maneuvers; Diamante was slapping the guards like a fly was in front of her, while Myria kicked feverishly.

But they were only six of them, and a countless number of guards. In a matter of seconds, they were overpowered. The guards dragged them away, out the door. Walker smiled, obviously amused by their fight. A couple minutes passed, and the guards reappeared, bringing a shadowy figure.

"Now, are we going to listen to Walker, or do you want to know what happens to those who break the rules?" He said, staring into a pair of silvery eyes. Alex gritted her teeth angrily, but said,"Fine."


	6. Enter Demon!

After making her sit down and shackling her to said chair, Walker began the interrogation. Alex watched him very carefully as he began asking questions. "So, you've met the Ghost Boy?" He said. She presumed that he was watching her, but she had no way of knowing due to not have irises or pupils.

"Yes," She said, attempting to get a spark of magic from her fingers. It was always hard to perform magic with shackles, or just metal specifically, but Walker had made the mistake of only shackling her right hand. Though she was right-handed, she could manage with half of her magic and with just her left hand.

"Still trying to be the tough girl, I see. Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. You want to get out, and I want information on the Ghost Boy. So how about you quit this little act and we'll get this over quicker, alright?" He said. Alex stared him directly in the eye, but nodded.

"I don't know much. When I came to Amity Park, he attacked my friend. After that, we tried to find more about him. Nearly attempted blackmail. The only reason I was stuck with him was because he let me go. He didn't help when fighting Skulker, and then we left after that," Alex said,"What else do you want to know?"

Walker's expression didn't change. He still had the dark look that made him look like he was suspicious of her. "You're hiding something," He said suddenly,"And I suggest saying it now, or otherwise I'll have to ask one of your little friends. I wonder how the little blonde girl would do under pressure."

Alex snapped suddenly. Her hand was now charged with silver light. "I'd never let you near Octavia or anyone else! That's all we know about this stupid Danny Phantom! If you wanted more, than should have asked that vampire guy!" Alex said, clenching her fist. Gray sparks danced around the light, looking as if they could actually shock someone.

"Oh, so you care so much about your friends, do you? That's a weakness, one that can be used," He said, smirking, getting closer to her, although he avoided her fist. "My friends and I don't give a flying feather about that, Walker," Alex said, her voice getting angrier,"We're not afraid of you, or anything you can do to us."

And sadly, she didn't even believe the words as they came out of her mouth. She _was _afraid of him, and not just because his (if you could even call them that) eyes, but he could keep them here forever. Plus, if he brought Octavia in here, she could die a second time from fear, if that was possible.

"Oh, the tough girl act again," Walker teased, smirking. Alex couldn't stand for it. Ironically, she stood up awkwardly and allowed her hand to spark wildly. The chair began to float on its own, encased in a silver light. Alex swung it around experimentally, wondering how hard it would hurt to be hit with it.

Walker simply raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. "Now listen up, _Walker," _Alex said, her wings raised, "You will let my friends and I go. We will leave this torture factory which is supported by a corrupt police system because of a certain goody-goody warden who has to abide by the rules he sets himself!

"And, you might think 'why would you listen to a little twelve-year old wimp such as myself?' Well, you see my hand here?" Alex asked. Walker nodded, silent. "If I want to, I will destroy this prison with one spell. Your precious little torture chamber will be simple floating bricks in yet another, but bigger, pain-filled space. You don't want that, do you?"

"Who says you'll do it?" Walker asked, not convinced. Alex raised an eyebrow but felt the weight of the pressure on her shoulders. _Get this right, and you'll be free,_ She thought, _Get this wrong, and you're doomed for the rest of your afterlife. _But the temptation of being free and unleashing the full extent of her powers, even if her threat couldn't happen, was just too good to resist.

"Just watch," Alex instructed. With great concentration, she closed her eyes and knelt down. Her left hand touched the ground gently. A silver light spread throughout the room like a gentle wave over a beach. Then it was if a horrible tsunami broke through the wave. Another surge of silver and it seemed like they were floating in mid-air. If you could even call the green swirls below them sky.

"Alex!" There was a cry from another room. Silver was spreading, seemingly breaking every wall. And the girls were just a room away. The spell only made everything transparent, meaning it wouldn't free them. But it would make Walker see that they meant business.

Hunter's pale face screamed her name again. But she couldn't hear anything. Her heart was beating furiously in her ears. Magic surged through the prison like an ocean of gray. And she wasn't that strong; Magic was a very advanced power for older angels, not for a little twelve year old. And Hunter knew that fact all too well.

Walker looked surprised above her. He was speechless for a few seconds but then he spoke. "Big deal. A mirror trick. Nice try, kid," He said shakily. Alex looked up at him, and didn't need to speak; Her eyes were telling the story. Surging with magic around her hand, she pointed towards where the girls stood in a huddle.

"We're going now. Let us go now or I will send this entire forsaken prison into the deepest corner of this irrelevant void of afterlife and despair," Then getting closer, she added,"And, just so that your little brain can register this, it _is _against the rules."  
Walker looked as if he might explode, but before he could say anything, there was a gust of air like someone had just rushed in. Or rather, four someones. Namely AJ, Hunter, Diamante, and Myria. And they all looked pretty ticked off. They were all carrying their old belongings, which included Diamante's extra hair beret, Myria's dog whistle, and, of course, AJ's assortment of dangerous weapons.

"Octavia?" Alex managed to whisper to Diamante who quickly said,"She went invisible before we left. They wouldn't be able to find her if she started screaming." Alex nodded and smirked at her friends' smarts.

Walker moved away and silently and nodded a tiny bit. It looked more like he was planning something but before he just left. There was another gust of wind, as Octavia came back in.

Alex gladly stopped touching the floor and the walls returned to normal as the silver dissipated. "I think we should give ol' Walker a little gift," AJ said, smirking,"For imprisoning us and giving us an unfair fight." She was still smirking when she walked over to a now restored wall.

"But AJ, normal stuff just goes through things here. If you kicked it, you'd probably just fall," Myria said, raising an eyebrow. "Who said ah was goin' to kick it?" AJ said with a clever smile. She reached into her old shirt, rummaging for a moment. Then she grabbed a tiny green object and held it gently in her fingers.

She set it down, revealing it to be a tiny bud. "This may be the 'xact opposite of Earth, but one things always constant," AJ said. She stared at the bud and then suddenly raised her arms quickly. The bud seemed to exploded, but it really was growing at a tremendous speed. It was now roughly the height and size of Octavia, a huge flower budding at the top. AJ moved her hands in a sweeping motion, and the flower crashed into the wall, breaking a hole in the wall.

"Nature kicks butt," AJ said, pretending to brush dirt of her hands. Looking at the size of the wall, Hunter remarked, "We either need to not get ourselves stuck in rooms or just get more doors." Alex raised and eyebrow, giggled, and then said,"Girls, we have a date with Danny Phantom."

Nearly everybody broke out in laughter. Confused, Alex managed,"What's so funny? I just reused the phrase 'date with destiny' and replaced it with Danny. How is that humorous?" Myria, stifling between her insistent and immature giggles, answered, "Alex, you may be a smarty, but you do know that in the twenty-first century, 'date' means you're, uh, romantically involved with, uh, _Danny."_

Alex blushed furiously, unable to withhold her embarrassment. "But he's like fourteen! And I'm dead! How does that work?" She said, trying to calm herself down to no avail. Pretending to wipe tears from her eyes, Hunter said,"Well Alex has humiliated herself once in trying to be cocky, I'm ready. You guys ready?"

A couple minutes later, they were changed back into their old clothes, flying off. Of course, not all of them could fly, so Hunter and Octavia carried the rest of the team, including Alex who didn't trust herself with flying just yet. After a few minutes of flying Alex told them to land on one of the nearby floating rocks.

"From what I could tell from the Fenton's portal," Alex began as they all regrouped,"The entrances and exits of the Ghost Zone are not permanent. Most likely, Danny only haunts it because bad ghosts can get out of here from it. So, the simple thing would be to find their portal. But this place is never ending. And since really only two of us can fly, we'd never find it. But we've got another way.

"We'll just rip open a dimensional hole, jump through it, and then hope we land in America," She said, sheepishly. The other girls exchanged looks, ranging from worried to unamused. Diamante asked,"I'm not denying that it might work, but how would you get enough magic for that?"

"Well, I figured with my own magic, your wand, and any other enchanted items we have might work," Alex said, searching through her pockets. All she found was her Swiss Army knife, her own battle knife, her badge, and a few golden tokens. The others were doing the same.

Altogether, they had only two other magical items; Myria's dog whistle and Hunter's sword. "Well, the whistle might work, but the sword won't," Alex said after seeing this. Myria nodded and grabbed the whistle, giving it to Alex. She slipped it on and motioned for Diamante to get her wand out.

Diamante grabbed her wand and stood right by Alex. "Are you ready?" Diamante asked, watching as Alex braced herself. "As ready as I'll ever be," She muttered. Diamante raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Three...two...one," Alex said. As she said one, a brilliant beam of purple energy shot out of Diamante's wand, followed by a silver stream from Alex's hands.

They began to fuse into a portal hat surged with the magic filling it. Alex turned to the other girls, and shouted, "Go!" Without hesitation, they disappeared with a flash of purple and silver.

"Go!" She then said to Diamante. Dia's eyes flashed with worry at Alex but she said nothing. There was a flash of color and she was gone. Alex made no hesitation to leave after that. There was one final flash and then the portal disappeared.

On the other side, the girls were all rubbing their heads as they landed. "Well, this is certainly convenient," remarked Hunter, "Not only did we arrive at Amity Park, but we're just a few blocks from Fenton Works." "It's almost as if this is just a loophole set so that this story doesn't drag on for a couple more chapters of our experiences since this _is _a Danny Phantom fan-fiction," Myria said, staring off into an unknown direction.

While the rest of them, including Alex, were trying to trying to figure out what the heck Myria just said, Myria herself shrieked with fear. "Alex! Hunter! Your wings!" She said, pointing to said unnatural features. After Alex did the spell so that they actually looked human, they set off after Danny.

"All I'm saying is that this would be a whole lot simpler if I could just fly up and spot him out," Hunter complained after a few minutes. Alex was shaking her head, saying,"We already broke the whole 'low-cover' thing, so we've got to keep even lower cover. That's why I had to hide AJ's ears as well as our wings."

It was true that AJ's ears were now as round as the others. She had complained that she couldn't hear anything since she was used to her rather oversized and pointy ones. But at least she understood what they were doing.

"Well we're almost here," said Myria, who was identifying the nearby buildings. Even without her help, they could have all seen Fenton Works looming over them. "So, we're just gonna sit our butts here and wait?" AJ said, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, AJ, Octavia, and Myria, you three are going to the Nasty Burger. Seeing as Myria and AJ are the oldest, they'll look less out of place. And Octavia, you'll have to be Danny-bait again," Alex directed.

" 'Danny-bait?'" said Hunter, smirking, "You sure you don't like-like Danny, Alex?" Alex blushed furiously again but redirected her attention towards Octavia. "Danny Phantom fights ghosts, so he'll recognize you, and in case he doesn't," She said, "AJ, Myria, feel free to pound him.

"And does that clear up that I do _not _like Danny for you, Hunter?" She said, smirking at the shocked look on Hunter's face. "Yes, ma'am," She replied sheepishly. "Now, the rest of us will be at Fenton Works. If you need us, get Muffin. Tell him to find us."

Myria nodded and the others set out. As soon as they were gone, Alex turned to Diamante and Hunter. "We've got a little time before Danny, if he is attending Casper High, gets out of school. It's only two forty-five, so let's head up." And sixteen minutes later, there was the sound of a familiar scream.

"Octavia!" Alex, Diamante, and Hunter shouted in near unison. "We've got to help her!" Hunter said, breaking the spell that hid her wings with a quick spread of her wings. "No Hunter! We've got to trust that AJ and Myria can take care of this! You're not the only one who can fight in this team!" Alex said, frantic.

"It's not about fighting! Danny could seriously hurt Octavia without knowing!" Hunter shouted back, "I won't let my friends get hurt like that!" Alex looked her dead in the eye, and said simply, "I know that, Hunter. But just look." She pointed towards where the scream had come from.

Octavia and Danny were flying towards them, Danny who was carrying Myria by her arms. Alex felt like she wanted to hug Danny and then punch him at the same time. However, she managed to say,"Daniel." He looked up at the mention of his full name, confused.

"What I'd do?" He said. AJ jumped up from where she had obviously been climbing his house. Although this might have sounded weird, Alex was used to it. "You tell me," Alex said, her teeth clenched in anger, "Ghost Boy. If you're even a ghost." Danny's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"What do you mean?" He said, after he let the shock pass. "If it wasn't clear," Alex said, narrowing her eyes,"I, no we, want to know if you are a 'halfa.' Or 'The Halfa.' I'm new to the whole 'ghosts are humans' things." The last sentence was said a bit sarcastically which made him feel odd. Just a day ago, this was the same girl who had defended her friend when another one had yelled at her.

For a second Alex just stared at him. Then she sighed, closed her eyes, and started talking again. "I'm sorry, but I've had a rough day," She said, "Getting into prison, breaking out of prison, and tearing a hole in a dimension takes a lot of a girl." She looked up at him, then at the girls, and then the ground.

"But you're hiding something, Danny," She said, still staring at the ground, "And since I thought I could trust you, after all I practically told you the basic outline of what we were doing, I'm just trying to make sense of this." But in her head, she was thinking, _Or rather, since Hunter trusted you and told you the basic outline, I'm really having a hard time whether to punch or hug you right now. _

"Bottom line, we've got a lot to talk about. And, by 'we', I mean you," Alex said, breathing in and out deeply after ,"And in return, I guess we can answer any questions that you have after the maybe two weeks we've been gone, if that means anything." And with little hesitation, he nodded.

** Sorry for few updates lately, I've been crazy busy, and thought I could finish it up for a holiday update. Happy Halloween everybody! :D**


End file.
